Ouran High School Host Club meets Full Moon
by A Kawaii Feeling Inside
Summary: Crossover with Full Moon Wo Sagashite Sorry, but I do not intend to continue to fic...
1. Two Secrets Revealed

Mitsuki Kouyama walked down the halls of Ouran High. She raced down the stairs and searched around for the room that she was supposed to go. Peering at the paper in her hand, she read the name of the room out loud. "The Third Music Room".

"Hello? Takuto-kun?" she said in a soft voice as she opened the door.

"Irasshaimase…" a couple of voices chorused together.

Blinking at the bright light that emitted from the room, Mitsuki could only mumble, "Huh?"

Mitsuki looked around the room-after she had adjusted to the light. She saw seven boys in white robes and angel wings at their back. There was one short blonde boy wearing a high school uniform, cake in hand and shoving a spoon down his bunny's mouth. Next to him, a tall giant with black raven hair stared at the kid, similar to a watchful parent. There were a pair of twins, with orange hair, grinning and placed their hands around her. A boy with glasses, clutched a file ,stared at her and scribbled down some notes. A feminine-looking boy(as assumed as a boy due to the way he dressed) looked disinterested and let his brunnete hair cover his eyes. A blonde tall guy stood up and bowed, a charming smile spread across his face. Mitsuki's friend, Takuto, stared at the boys for their weird way of welcoming a guest.

"EH?!" Mitsuki said in a scream-like voice.

Takuto walked up to Mitsuki and introduced her to them.

"Mitsuki, this is my cousin." said Takuto, pointing at the boy wearing glasses. "Kyouya Ootori."

Mitsuki stared at the senior( she assumed, again. He was pretty tall). The only resemblence was their black hair.

"Ah…so this is Mitsuki Kouyama…"muttered Takuto's cousin.

The tall blonde guy(who apparently didn't want to be left out.) waltzed to Mitsuki and kissed her hand.

"Tamaki Suou. It's a pleasure to meet such a fine beauty…" he said, his charming smile still lain across his face.

Mitsuki blushed profusely. Takuto looked disturbed.

"Tamaki! W-what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, Takuto-kun. It was merely a kiss on the palm." Tamaki siad calmly, then ignored him. "Seems like you've already been introduced to Kyouya…See those two who look alike? They're the Hitachiin brothers. One of them is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru. Both first years, class 1-A."

"Mitsukini Haninozuka, also known as "Honey""-sempai." Tamaki continued, pointing at the short boy. "Takashi Morinozuka, also known as "Mori"-sempai."Tamaki's hand swerved and pointed at the giant."Both of them are third years, class 3-A."

Mitsuki stared. She couldn't believe it. People really do come in all sizes.

The feminine boy bowed slightly, and introduced himself. "Haruhi Fujioka. First year, 1-A."

Mitsuki just stared onwards. "Fujioka-san, what are you doing dressed up as a girl?"

"GAAAAAH!" the Hitachiin twins screamed. " HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Mitsuki shrugged. "I just knew…"

Tamaki tried to distract Mitsuki away while Haruhi just said "Ah…I guess my secret's been found out…".

"W-we form the Host Club. And elegant game unique only to this school. The Host Club is about-"

Tamaki was interupted by Kyouya. " Mitsuki Kouyama…You're Full Moon, aren't you?"

"FULL MOON?! YOU'RE FULL MOON?!" the Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki sceamed.

"Takuto…how did they find out?!" Mitsuki whispered desprately into Takuto's ear.


	2. Mitsuki and Takuto Joins the Host Club

Hi, it's me! Anyway, Takuto has a different surname coz his mother married someone else and had to change her last name.(As mentioned in the story) I don't know if that happens in Japan, but it happens here, where I am.

I'm making my own borderline using underlines, and I'm wondering if it'll look alright…(Looks alright from here…)

"Kyoya! You devil!" Takuto yelled at his cousin.

"Is there a problem, itoko-kun? As I recall, you didn't say anything about hiding her secret…"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT YOU RICH BASTARD?!"

Kyoya remembered the fact that Takuto didn't gain much wealth, as their grandfather's daughter(Takuto's mother) did not gain much from her husband, who only earned a salary half of what his father earns. _That, nonetheless, is still rather a big sum_. Kyoya thought. _He can only be known as a rather wealthy commoner, including the money he made in Route L in the past…_

"I have my sources…Now if you excuse me, I need to go get some arrangements done…" Kyoya replied in his defence, a sly smile crept up his face.

"Hey!" Takuto yelled, shaking his hands up in down in fury.

Weird smiles went on the face of the Hitachiin brothers. To Haruhi, this meant trouble.

"So you're Full Moon, eh?" they chorused. With a glint in their eyes, they lifted their hands off Mitsuki and headed for Tamaki. "Tono…"

The twins whispered something into Tamaki's ear. Slowly, he nodded in agreement.

"Mitsuki Kouyama," he practically screamed, pointing his index finger at her with pride. "How would you like to be The Host Club's first hostess?"

"EH?" Mitsuki nearly choked on the air she breathed in.(Choking on air is nearly impossible, meaning that she really was shocked.)

"How 'bout it? Trust me, The Host Club is brimming with fun activities!" Tamaki said, instantaneously transported to his "Drama" world, pretending to be recalling the past.

"No it doesn't…" Haruhi muttered, but Tamaki heard it and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"That's soooo heartless, Haruhi! How could you be so mean to your father?"

"I've said this millions of times, _**you are not my father**_!"

"But Haruhi…" Tamaki said, nearly weeping. He suddenly turned back to Mitsuki, somehow immediately turning back into his enthusiastic self. "And you could also help Haruhi with her debt!"

"Oh…I guess that would be fine…" Mitsuki said, tilting her head slightly.

"Don't fall for it, Mitsuki!" Takuto tried to persuade her.

"Y-You don't really have to put up with these idiots just to help me., you know…" Haruhi said.

"Now who are you calling an idiot, oh Haruhi who owes a debt of eight million yen to The Host Club?" A voice came from behind Haruhi, which apparently belonged to Kyoya.

"EEK!" Haruhi shouted. After noticing that it was Kyoya, she nearly wanted to punch him in the face. "Kyoya-sempai…" She said, dragging his name.

Kyoya's sly smile came back.

_Urgh…I really do want to punch him so hard that his nose will bleed…But he'll add more to my debt…_ Haruhi thought, imagining a scene where Kyoya was lying in a hospital bed, smiling his Shadow King smile and saying, "I'll be increasing your debt by another million yen for the hospital bills, Haruhi…"

Tamaki was still trying to persuade Mitsuki to join. In fact, the twins and even Honey-sempai tried to make her join. Mori-sempai (who wanted to help Honey-sempai) nodded his head, agreeing with Honey-sempai.

"Mitsuki Kouyama, I'd be delighted if you joined…However, if you don't, I will be forced to reveal your secret…"

_Noooo! _Mitsuki screamed in her head. "Ah…all right…" Mitsuki agreed finally.

Honey-sempai, Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers jumped for joy. Kyoya turned to Takuto, who was obviously not enjoying the fact that Mitsuki had joined The Host Club.

"Itoko-kun."

'What is it, Kyoya…" Takuto said, letting out a sigh.

"Perhaps you would like to join the club as well?"

"Huh?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

The yell attracted everyone else in the room, including Mori.

"You seem very…disturbed, forgive me if I'm using the wrong word, about the fact that you friend is joining the club…"

"So what if I am?!"

"Maybe you'd like to join too, to keep an eye on your friend…"

Pause.

"Mm…"

"I'll take it as a yes, then…"

"Yay! The more the merrier!" squealed Honey-sempai.

"Yeah, whatever…" Takuto said softly.

"Mitsuki-chan! Mitsuki-chan!" Honey-sempai called.

"Huh? 'Mitsuki-chan?' "

"You…you don't think it's a kawaii name?" Honey-sempai said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-no! It's very…kawaii, indeed." Mitsuki was flustered.

"Anyway, Mitsuki-chan, why don't you sing a song for all of us?"

The twins overheard Honey-sempai and immediately gave her a microphone connected to two huge speakers, coaxing her to sing.

Mitsuki knew there was no way out of the mess (Takuto knew too), so she took the microphone and sighed.

"See how kind we are? We even got your karoke song ready!" The twins said together, and began to play it.

Recognising the song as _Eternal Snow_, Mitsuki took in a big breath and let it out. Then, she began to sing;

"_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? **_

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_

_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai**_

_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_

_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**_

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**_

_**Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta**_

_**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de**_

_**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**_

_**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku**_

_**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo**_

_**Samukunai youni to**_

_**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi**_

_**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**_

_**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**_

_**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**_

_**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?**_

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Mune ni komiageru**_

_**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**_

_**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo…"**_

And with that, she ended the song and smiled at the gaping host club.

I made two borderlines, if it turned out ugly, then _gomen_. Thx for reading this far and I hope you'll give me reviews. Thx for the review I've gotten.


	3. Why

Erm…this is a chapter about why Kyoya was so keen on getting Mitsuki into the host club…It's rather short.

Kaoru left Hikaru to play with their newest 'toy', and wakled over to wall next to Kyoya.

"Yes, Kaoru? How may I help you?" Kyoya asked.

"I want to talk to you about something…"

"Why, isn't this rare. You don't often come up to me to talk…"

"Mmm…"

"In fact, you've only cam eto me once or twice,if my memory serves me right…"

"Mmm…"

"So..what is it?"

"Why?"

"I don't understand your question, Kaoru.."

"Why…Why are you so keen on letting that girl into the host club?" Kaoru pointed at Mitsuki, who was the victim of one of Hikaru's pranks.

Silence.

"Merits," he finally said.

"Is there anything else?"

"Profits."

"Isn't that the same?"

"Maybe…"

"Don't evade my question."

"She…_intrigues_ me."

"Heh."

"Not to mention…she's cute." He said, pushing up his glasses. Kaoru could nearly seen him blush.

"I have to agree." With that, he waved a goodbye and went back to annoy Mitsuki.


	4. Silence

Kaoru was the more sensible twin out of the two. It was no wonder Kyoya answered his questions. However, his reasons for asking Kyoya was far more…evil.

He wanted to make a game out of it. Meaning, he would tell his brother about this and trouble would come in a pair.

Double the trouble.

Standing against a wall, arms crossed, he called out to his twin,

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru removed his hand from Mitsuki's hair (for some reason, he was playing with her hair) and walked over to the wall.

"Man, where were you? I was in the mmod of playing pranks on our 'toy' but you were not around to help-"

"Hikaru, listen closely…" Kaoru began whispering into hikaru's ear about the Shadow King's secret. Soon, a mischevious smile crept up on his face.

"Hahaha! He didn't't know of the consequences of telling you?!"

"I can't believe it either!"

"The Shadow King was really careless this time!"

The twins bursted into laughter.

"Stop laughing so loud!"Tamaki commanded, obviously annoyed.

Kyoya stared at them. He knew he had let out one of his valuable secrets for free. Now he had to find a way to silence them.

"Kaoru, Hikaru…"he said with a menacing look on his face.

"What?" they chorused.

"When I said 'cute', I meant Honey-semapi cute. Of course, despite the fact that those words I said were useless, I will be charging you a million yen…"

"GAH!NO!" they protested. Even the twins could be 'conquered' by the shadow King. Their parents would definitely say no to a million yen-loan (They only have ten thousand yen each a week,and they spend it all every time, so they have no savings.). They were pretty sure that the other host club members would not lend it to them either, especially Haruhi, who has a bigger debt.

"However…"

"What?" they said, desperately.

"You can choose to silence yourselves, and you need not pay the price."

"Agreed!"

"Should you fail to follow the rules after agreeing, I have no choice but to silence you myself…along with the help of my men,of course." Kyoya smiled his notorious smile.

"Urgh…"

Erm..I got nothing to talk about. Except that Im gonna make my own bear today. Which reminds me of Winnie the Pooh…

AHHHHH….I LURVE WINNIE THE POOH!IM HIS NUMBER ONE FAN!!!!!!

Maybe I can write a fanfic on pooh and show it to the world!(If I can, that is…)


	5. First Day

Mitsuki woke up, startled. She was woken up by the sound of the school bell. _End of school… _she thought._ Ah! It's time to go to the Third Music Room! Argh…I'm gonna be late… _

For the second time on her life, Mitsuki got blinded by the light of the Third Music Room. Using her arms to block out the light, her eyes soon got used to the (annoying) bright light only to find the hosts dressed up as medeival knights.

"_Irashaimasse…"_ they said together, with a charm in their voice. Mitsuki felt that somehow she would never stop enjoying those words.

"Ah! It's Mitsuki-chan!" Honey-sempai said, shaking his body slightly.

"O-ohaiyo…" Mitsuki stuttered nervously. Well, it was her first day of her job.

"Ah…Mitsuki…We've been waiting so long! You're late!" Tamaki said rather dramatically.

"Ah… I fell asleep in class…"

"And even the twins came earlier than you! They're always last, you know? I'm so disappointed…"

"Shuddup, Tamaki! She's only late by five minutes!" yelled Takuto, who was not wearing a shirt and similar-to-a-tail pants. This made Mitsuki slightly blush.

"Fine…" Tamaki pouted then immediately turned to Mitsuki. :Get changed, alright? The customers are coming in. Man,you can't believe how many posters we had to paste on the walls with your face on it…"

"EH?! Posters?!" Mitsuki looked aghast.

"We had to tell some of our fellow achool mated about you…If not, we'd obtain no profits." Kyoya muttered, with a smug face.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. They stopped when Kyoya sent them a cold stare.

"C'mon then, Mitsuki. Let Haruhi help you with your clothes…"Tamaki said.

Being flustered, Mitsuki didn't protest as Haruhi handed her clothes and directed her to the changing room. But when she saw what she wore, she couldn't help but wish to get out of the outfit.

"M-mitsuki! What are you wearing?!" Takuto yelled, blushing furiously.

"Takuto-kun, no worries. A _bikini_ is meant for a mermaid…" Tamaki pointed to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was wearing a bikini top with a long skirt, with a mermaid tail attatched. She was looking down, hiding her red face.

"You can't make her wear that!" Takuto continued protesting.

"Itoko-kun..." Kyoya muttered, sending dangerous Demon King eyes to Takuto. Takuto froze.

"F-fine…"

_I guess I really have to wear this…_ Mitsuki tought, still blushing.

Customers flooded in. Nearly half were male, searching desperately for the one female hostess(In their eyes, Haruhi isn't a girl,as you all should know).

"Wow, you have this many customers?" Mitsuki asked the twins.

"We used to have less, but with the posters of you and Takuto, we attracted much more!" The twins chorused.

"What? I was on the poster too?!" Takuto yelled.

"How would the others know that you were a host too then?" They said, seriously indifferent.

Takuto was about to yell vulgarities, but Kyoya brought a crowd of girls towards him.

"Itoko-kun, these are the ladies that have designated you." Kyoya said.

"So many?" Takuto said, surprised.

Kyoya nodded.

"Kyoya-sempai? Is he really your cousin?" One of the girls asked.

"I would never lie," Kyoya smiled, causing many of the girls to blush. Takuto was shocked in his 180-degree change in his character. Kyoya escorted them to one of the beautifully designed tables.

Meanwhile, Tamaki led the boys to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, I can't believe you attracted this many people!" Tamaki congratulated her.

"Ah…O-ohaiyo…" Mitsuki smiled, while trying to stop blushing. This caused a whole bunch of boys to blush with her.

Tamaki nodded in approvement, then he led them to another beautifully designed table.

_Mitsuki - shy hostess… What about Itoko-kun?_ Kyoya though as he scribbled down Mitsuki's details as a hostess. He decided to peak at Takuto's table.

"Takuto-sama? Is it through you were in Route L?" One girl asked.

"How did you know? Did Kyoya tell you?" Takuto tried to keep his cool, so he did not shout. Kyoya smiled cunningly.

"Yes he did. So did you?"

"Ya. What's so important?"

"Kyaah!" The girls screamed. "Sing for us Eternal Snow!"

Knewing he could not object, he began to sing Eternal Snow, the Route L version.

"_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kaNA?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi Shiritaku Nakatta yo I love you Namida tomaranai Konnan ja Kimi no koto Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi Shiritaku Nakatta yo I love you Mune ni komiageru Fuyuzora ni sakebitai Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo…"_

Everyone clapped and some girls nearly fainted. Mitsuki turned away from her table and winked at Takuto.

Satisfied, Kyoya turned and watched Mitsuki.

"Kouyama-san, that outfit is good on you!" one of the boys complimented.

"Ah…arigato…B-but there's no need for honorifics. Just call me Mitsuki." She said, then she smiled. Of course, by then, all the boys decided to continue designating her.

Kyoya was finally completely satisfied. He closed his file and suddenly remembered something horrible.

_**Takuto's and Mitsuki's pay.**_


	6. Accidental Kiss

After a hard day of work, the Host club took a rest. Kyoya was leaning on one wall and scribbling down on his file. Tamaki forced Haruhi to sit down on a couch and let him read her a story.Mori was staring out of the window, staring at who knows what. The twins were on duty, meaning that they had to think of what cosplay they were going to do the next day. Honey-sempai, who was standing near a disturbed Kyoya,was running around, trying to teach Usa-chan tricks.

"Go, Usa-chan! Go fetch me that ball!" he told Usa-chan, after throwing a ball worth 5000 yen.

Mitsuki watched in amusement. Takuto sat next to her, dozing off. _Sure was difficult today… _Mitsuki thought.

Suddenly, Honey-sempai took out a long and (dangerously)pointy stick from his bag. Mitsuki stared in horror, fearing what he might do.

"Usa-chan, if you don't like the ball, let's use the stick I found!" He cried with joy. Raising his hand, he aimed at Kyoya (for some reason). Kyoya didn't notice, he was just looking at his file's data.

Mitsuki jumped up and ran towards Kyoya just as Honey-sempai yelled, "Fetch!"

"Kyoya-sempai! Look out!" she screamed. This caught the attention of everyone and woke up a sleeping Takuto.

Kyoya was startled when he saw a murderous stick aiming straight at him. But he was more startled when Mitsuki pounced on him to get him out of the path of stick.

They soon fell towards the floor, waving their hands to keep balance. It was futile effort, and crashed on the floor. When Mitsuki opened her eyes, she blushed furiously.

Kyoya and her were kissing by accident.

The twins seized the moment and took out their cameras. Tamaki and Haruhi were staring in disbelief, in the middle of reading an important story of The Ugly Duckling.

Takuto nearly fainted.

Mori-sempai also was stunned when he tried to save Honey-sempai(He really didn't need saving.)

Kyoya stared up at Mitsuki, blushing like mad. Mitsuki finally reacted and got off Kyoya.

"Uhm…I'll be going back now…"she said, sttill blushing. And she ran for it.

"Mitsuki! Wait up!" Takuto called, and rushed after her.

The host club turned and stared at Kyoya. After calming himself, hewalked away, as if nothing had happened.

Honey-sempai looked slightly guilty, but soon got over it. He then whispered into Mori-sempai's ear.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting. Right, Takashi?"

Mori-sempai nodded.


	7. Conversation

The following day, Mitsuki avoided Kyoya as much as she could. When she saw him (in the cafeteria,for example), she would blush furiously and dash off in the other direction. She also tried her best to avoid Takuto; he was asking a lot of questions.

She had an hour after school before she had to go to the Host Club and she debated whether she should go. She had a feeling inside her that was telling her to go, but she was still unsure.

In an attempt to calm herself, she walked to a deserted corner of the school. She took a deep breath and began to sing…

"_**Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta**_

_**deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to**_

_**itsu no manika kimetsukete ita**_

_**yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta**_

_**anikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEI ta kyuu ni**_

_**aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne**_

_**kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo**_

_**nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto**_

_**fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru**_

_**hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou**_

_**subete kagayaki yori sou naka**_

_**tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo**_

_**ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni**_

_**ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo **_

_**massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne**_

_**asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo**_

_**nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai**_

_**aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai**_

_**massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne**_

_**asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo**_

_**nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai**_

_**aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai**_

_**massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne**_

_**kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo**_

_**nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto…"**_

"I hope you'll use that voice of yours to attract customers."

Mitsuki turned around, her heart hammering, and saw Kyoya standing there. A tiny smile was on his face.

"Ah! I was…erm..just…"

"May I have a word, Mitsuki?"

Noticing that it was the first time that he had called her name, she slowly nodded her head.

"I notice you've been avoiding me." Kyoya said.

Mitsuki stared at the floor, trying to find something to say. Kyoya seemed indifferent to this and continued.

"Are you really that bothered about that incident?"

Mitsuki looked at him. How could he not be bothered at all?

"I…just…didn't know how to face you, Kyoya-sempai…" she mumbled, flushing more. There was silence for a while longer before Kyoya spoke again.

"Is that all you were worried about?"

When Mitsuki nodded again, Kyoya laughed slightly.

"I don't really care about what happened. It was all an accident, was it not? You don't have to be upset about it…Unless," he paused, surveying her slightly. "That was your first kiss?"

Mitsuki jumped. She had never thought of it that way. But she still felt relieved. Kyoya didn't care, so she should not too. She had this nagging feeling…Why did she feel relieved?

"…Yes." She replied.

Kyoya pondered about it for a moment, then he continued once more.

"We can't do anything about that…so we should just move on…"He stopped to adjust his spectacles."So… you are coming to work today-now that you aren't fussing over such trivial matters, I assume? I'll have to dock your pay if you don't…"

Mitsuki laughed and nodded. Kyoya turned away silently, and Mitsuki followed, relief spreading through her body. As she was not facing him, Mitsuki could not see the smile on Kyoya's face.

So it had been her first kiss, he thought.

AHHHHHHHH! I APOLOGISE!!!I NOTICED I WROTE SOMETHING WRONG IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!


End file.
